Search for true love
by Queen Sereya
Summary: Well here is the next chapter. Please review. If I do not get reviews I will not post any more chapters.
1. Betrayal

A young girl about 17 ran through the streets of Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing

Note from Author: This is my first fic so I would really appreciate you're input on what you think about it. Just to let you Usagi will be paired with one of the pilots, which one I don't know but I would love to know what you guys think about the pairings. Mamoru and Relina fans sorry but there will be some bashing of both characters. Please review. 

Search for true love 

A young girl about 17 ran through the streets of Tokyo. Though normally cheerful she seemed to be depressed to all those who looked at her as she ran. Even with the tears that now flowed down her face freely she looked beautiful. She wore her silver hair in strange style, which some could almost say looked like meatballs. She was wore a black mini skirt and black baby tee which had an upwards crescent moon in silver on the front. She was no normal girl though she was Sailor Moon leader of the sailor scouts and the moon princess to boot. As she ran she thought about her scouts and asked 

"Minna, how could do this to me." Thinking back on what had happened only minutes before she realized that he had always been a baka and that what happened was destined to occur.

* Flashback* 

She was walking through the park when she sees a man and woman kissing. As she realized whom the kissing couple was she gasped. There standing not to far away was her best friend and her boyfriend making out for the whole world to see.

" Mamo-chan? Mina? How could you do this to me?" She said more to herself than to them.

A cry escaped her lips as she ran not caring were she went. The couple hearing her cry stopped what they were doing and watched the now retreating girl. 

Just then they realized who the girl was and what she had seen. They yelled at the same time "Usagi wait it's not what you think"

At that moment Usagi ran into rest of the inners they looked at her with pity and at that moment she knew that they had been hiding the truth from her all along. Without a single word she ran right past them and headed towards the only people she could know trust. The Outers.

*End of Flashback*

Well what do ya think about my fic so far? Should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think. Also please vote on who is to be paired with Usagi.


	2. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundum Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story. As for the pairings well you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you won't be disappointed. Mamoru and Relina fans remember there will be some bashing of both characters. Please keep up with the reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter's will written. Oh and I was wondering if anyone would want to edit my chapters for me. If anyone does email me at [QueenSereya@usagiandmamoru.com][1] I would be happy to have some help.

( ) Words inside is the English version of word to the left of it

~ Search for true love ~

~ Last time ~

" Mamo-chan? Mina? How could you do this to me?" "Usagi wait it's not what you think" They yelled at the same time

At that moment Usagi ran into rest of the inners they looked at her with pity and at that moment she knew that they had been hiding the truth from her all along. Without a single word she ran right past them and headed towards the only people she could know trust. The Outers.

~ Chapter 2 ~

As she ran she realized that she had ran out of tears and was also coming up to the Outers mansion. She slowed her pace as she went up the front driveway to the mansion where her protectors and only friends lived. As she raised her hand to knock the door opened and there standing in front of Usagi was the guardian of time Setsuna aka. Sailor Pluto. 

" Princess, come in." said Pluto while Usagi walked into the mansion. "I had no idea that this happening until just before you found out yourself. If I had known I would have warned you. Watashi (I) am sumanai (sorry) Usagi-hime"

" It's alright Setsuna. I believe that it was destined to happen. But can I ask you something?"

" I know what you are about to ask and the answer is yes and the rest of the outers and I will come with you to find your true love though I won't be able to stay for long periods of time since I must still guard the time gates."

" Hello Kitten" said Haruka as she and Michiru walked into the room

" Hello Haruka, Michiru" said Usa as she smiled at both of them 

"Pluto were are we going to go with Usa-hime" said Michiru after looking over at Usa and frowning at the forced smile upon her face.

"We are going to the Gundum Wing dimension where not only will Usa-hime find her true love but her brother as well."

"What ! " gasped those who were in the room but also Saturn aka Hotaru who had just walked into the room after hearing her princess's voice down the hall.

*End of Chapter 2 *

Well how is that for a cliffhanger. If you want more review. Who is Usagi's true love and who could possibly be her brother?

If you have any suggestions as to who her brother should be let me know. 

   [1]: mailto:QueenSereya@usagiandmamoru.com



	3. Memories Returned

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundum Wing so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundum Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. Also there may be days between chapters because I am working on a paper that is due at the end of the month and I must spend most of my free time working on it. So please be patient. As for the pairings well you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you won't be disappointed. Mamoru and Relina fans remember there will be some bashing of both characters. Please keep up with the reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter's will written.

Usagi / Sailormoon/ Princess Serenity etc. – 17 yrs..

Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn – 12 yrs.

Haruka/ Sailor Uranus – 18 yrs.

Michiru / Sailor Neptune – 18 yrs. 

Setsuna – old but she looks to be 20 yrs. 

*Last Time*

** **

"We are going to the Gundum Wing dimension where not only will Usa-hime find her true love but her brother as well."

"What! " gasped those who were in the room but also Saturn aka Hotaru who had just walked into the room after hearing her princess's voice down the hall.

Chapter 3

"What do you mean my brother, I don't have a brother Do I?" exclaimed a shocked Usagi

" Yes your highness you do have a brother! I will return your memories to you all so that you will know when you find whom you seek. You will also receive knowledge on the dimension that we will soon be in so that you may more easily fit in." Stated Pluto "Please place your hands on the tip of my time staff. I must warn you though you may feel some discomfort."

As the four considered her warning they followed her directions. At the instant that they touched Pluto's staff memories flooded their minds at such speed that each clutched their heads as if they thought that they were going to explode. Afterwards all that were present were exhausted and had one hell of a headache. 

" Wow that was intense. Is everyone alright?" asked Hotaru at that everyone nodded their heads conferming that they were indeed alright. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go!"

"Wait! What about the Inners and Darien? Shouldn't something be done about them?" Asked Uranus who looked as if she was just waiting to hear that she could go and have a little chat with them all and she wasn't planning on using words to get her message through to those who hurt her princess. **: )**

** **

" No, lets just go but I think I should wish on the crystal to give them the strength to fight all future battles" Usagi turns and looks toward Pluto and says "Afterwards could you please erase everyone's memories of us so that there is no chance of them trying to follow us in the future." When she finished speaking the outers looked upon her with pride realizing that there princess had grown to be the leader whom they always known her to be deep down.

" Of course your highness but, may I suggest that you absorb some of their powers before we leave just in case you need it in the future. You are entitled to it." 

As Usagi looked at her protectors she realized that Pluto was right there may be a time when she would have to become Cosmos and without their powers there would be no way she could accomplish the transformation. Without saying a word she closed her eyes and held up her crystal drawing the Inners powers along with the golden crystal towards herself. She also wished for the inners to have enough power to protect earth from attacks in the future. As she did this Red, Blue, Orange and Green lights swirled around her. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the golden crystal merge with her crystal until she realized that the golden crystal was actually a part of the one she held before her. 

" Now then Pluto if you would just erase everyone's memories of us then we can leave I wish to see my brother and my prince as soon as I can. Though somehow I do not think that they are going to remember me. Am I right Pluto?"

"I have already completed the erasing process and as for your princes and brothers memories you are correct though I am sure that you can refresh their memories. Until then just be patient. Know please walk through this portal your new life awaits you." As Pluto said this she opened a portal and stepped aside waiting for them to walk through. After a second glance aroundone by one everyone did as Pluto requested not knowing that soon they would experience a very hard landing. 

How was that. Let me know and I will have another chapter out as soon as I can.


	4. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. I'd like to thank everyone for understanding about the delay in this chapter. I just complete my report so now I have more time to get chapters out to you. As for the pairings well you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you won't be disappointed. Mamoru and Relina fans remember there will be some bashing of both characters. Please keep up with the reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter's will written. Oh and before I forget this story begins after the war with the colonies so there is no need for the Gundam. 

****

**I'd just like to thank A-chan for editing.**

Usagi / Sailormoon/ Princess Serenity etc. – 17 yrs.

Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn – 12 yrs.

Haruka/ Sailor Uranus – 18 yrs.

Michiru / Sailor Neptune – 18 yrs. 

Setsuna – old but she looks to be 20 yrs. 

Hiiro Yuy – 17 yrs. 

Trowa Barton – 18 yrs.

Quatre Winner – 17 yrs.

Wufei Chang – 17 yrs.

Duo Maxwell – 17 yrs. 

*Last Time*

"I have already completed the erasing process and as for your princes and brothers memories you are correct though I am sure that you can refresh their memories. Until then just be patient. Know please walk through this portal your new life awaits you." As Pluto said this she opened a portal and stepped aside waiting for them to walk through. After a second glance around one by one everyone did, as Pluto requested not knowing that soon they would experience a very hard landing.

* End of Flashback * 

Chapter 4 * GW Deminsion * 

A young man opens up a email and reads:

Hiiro I have a new mission for you and the pilots. Go to the Sanq. Kingdom and enroll as students. After doing so try to live a normal life. Oh and Hiiro try to not kill Relina !!!! Alright. 

Dr. J

Mission Accepted or Declined 

As the man reads this he says "Hnn" and thinks what could he have done to have to be in the same vicinity as Relina "the bitch" Dorlin. " I'll just have to avoid her."

" Hiiro, why would you have to avoid Relina and would we have to be there also? " Ask Duo who along with the other pilots have just entered the library where Hiiro has been for the past hour.

"hnn"

" Aww man, why would the doctors do this to us?" whined Duo

"Shut up Maxwell"

" Hiiro, what is or mission?" Calmly asked Quatre

Hiiro turns his around and tells them what Dr. J has requested them to do.

"Mission Accepted" was the reply through out the room. Each went to their rooms to pack. After packing they all loaded into one of Quatre's many shuttles and headed to their destination.

*****Somewhere in the Sanq. Kingdom* 

A portal opened in a field behind a huge mansion and five young women fell through the portal and landed with a thumb one on top of another. All except Usagi and Setsuna who landed on there feet with grace. Once the other's stood up they looked around and asked "Where are we and who lives there?" asks Hotaru while pointing at the mansion 

"We are in the Sanq. Kingdom and to answer your last question that is our place." Answered Pluto

"Wow" exclaims everyone but Usagi. When they didn't hear Usagi reply everyone turn towards her and Haruka asked " What's wrong Kitten"

"I was just wondering where my brother Duo and his guards ( guess who) especiallyHiiro are right now."

" Well, princess I can answer that but while I do lets head inside." 

"Alright" everyone answered and started walking towards there new home.

" At this moment they are all headed to a school here in the Sanq. Kingdom. And before you ask yes you all have also been enrolled there. Though I'm afraid that Hiiro is even more closed off than he was before and from what I've seen he's also a "little" trigger happy as your brother likes to call him."

With that statement they reached the mansion and entered.

" It's growing late lets choose our rooms and go to bed. There are clothes in each closet. Tomorrow I will take you to the Peacecraft Academy wear I have enrolled all of you. Though I cannot stay. I have to return to the time gates."

With that everyone walked into a room

**Usagi's Room**

As Usagi walked into her room all she sees was black and silver. Her walls were black with silver stars and moons bordering the ceiling. Her bed and comforter are black as well though the comforter and pillow had silver stars on them as well. She walks into her closet to find clothing of the same colors as her room.

**Haruka Room **

Haruka walks into her room and finds a sandy color on the walls with the her planet's system as a boarder. Her comforter and pillow also contained the symbol of Uranus on them as well. As for her clothing well they looked to be the same clothes she had owned in the SM Dimension.

Michiru's Room 

Michiru walked into her bedroom to find aqua walls with her planet symbol also bordering the ceiling. Like Haruka her symbol was on her bedding as well. And all her clothing was in the closet

**Hotaru's Room**

Like Usagi's room her walls, bedding and clothing were black though instead of silver purple was added along with the symbol of Saturn. 

Setsuna's Room 

Her walls were Purple with the symbol of Pluto as a boarder. The same color scheme was also displayed on the bedding and her clothing as well.

_Next Morning_

"Good morning everyone I hope you had enough sleep last night. Well if everyone is ready I will show you, your vehicles and you can follow me in them."

Without answering they follow Setsuna to the garage to find four convertibles in solid aqua, yellow, silver and black. Behind the Yellow and Silver convertibles were motorcycles of the same color hitched to the back of the cars.

With the sight of the motorcycles Haruka and Usagi began to grin at each other knowing that they would have to go out soon to race.

"Is there a race track near by Setsuna" asks both Usagi and Haruka at the same time

"Yes there is. It is near the school. Now before you ask anymore question here arehere are your dorm #'s and schedules. Have fun and remember do not reveal your self to anyone let them remember on their own know follow me or you'll be late for your first day. I will say goodbye to you know since I only have time to show you the way. When we get there park and go check into the office they will show you to your rooms. As for your belongings don't worry everything you need is in your rooms."

Everyone jumped into their cars with Hotaru going with Usagi. Each followed Setsuna until they reached the school. They did as Setsuna instructed and parked their cars though Usagi and Haruka unloaded there Motorcycles and parked them beside their cars and then followed everyone inside carrying their helmets with them.

_Inside the Academies front office_

" Hello My name is Relina Dorlin the owner of this academy and you must be the new students. 

"Hai" Each answered handing her their schedules

After looking over them she handed the schedules back just as Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei walked in. 

Well I think I'll end the chapter here. Don't you just love cliffhangers? :)


	5. Is That You Duo?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. I'd like to thank everyone for understanding about the delay in this chapter. I just complete my report so now I have more time to get chapters out to you. As for the pairings well you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you won't be disappointed. Mamoru and Relina fans remember there will be some bashing of both characters. Please keep up with the reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter's will written. Oh and before I forget this story begins after the war with the colonies so there is no need for the Gundam. 

****

**I'd just like to thank A-Chan for editing.**

Usagi / Sailormoon/ Princess Serenity etc. – 17 yrs.

Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn – 12 yrs.

Haruka/ Sailor Uranus – 18 yrs.

Michiru / Sailor Neptune – 18 yrs. 

Setsuna – old but she looks to be 20 yrs. 

Hiiro Yuy – 17 yrs. 

Trowa Barton – 18 yrs.

Quatre Winner – 17 yrs.

Wufei Chang – 17 yrs.

Duo Maxwell – 17 yrs. 

*Last Time*

_Inside the Academies front office_

" Hello My name is Relina Dorlin the owner of this academy and you must be the new students. 

"Hai" Each answered handing her their schedules

After looking over them she handed the schedules back just as Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei walked in. 

*End of Flashback*

"Ah gentlemen you are just in time. Can you show our new classmates around I'm running late as it is." Relina asked at the same time the girls especially Usagi are staring at the new arrivals.

Usagi's POV

*Duo I found you*

While they are staring they missed hearing Relina's quick goodbye. At that moment the guys turned towards them and tried to shake the feeling that they somehow know these young ladies.

"Well it seems we are supposed to show you around huh?My name is Duo" while saying this he bows slightly much to the shock of the other pilots. 

" The blonde standing here beside me is Quatre" 

"Hello" greets them all the while blushing due to the stares the girls are giving them

"The quite one is Trowa"

" **………….** " 

"Lastly the guy with the scowl on his face is Wu-man"

" Maxwell how many times do I have to tell you my name is Wufei not wu-man."

" What are you talking about Wu-man?"

At that Wufei drew out a sword that he had strapped to his back and said "Run" with this he tries to slice Duo's hair but before he could Duo ran and hid behind Usagi. 

"Help me. He's crazy."

Usagi takes one look at Wufei and grins remembering the last time this happened before she could say anything 

Wufei exclaims "Hand him over onna"

"Ok have at it"

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she had grow another head especially the outers.

Before Wufei could react Quatre walked towards them and said " Wufei please leave Duo alone we don't have time to watch you two fight besides we need to show the girls where they are staying before first period."

At that Wufei let go of Duo although not without grumbling some.

"I am sorry about the way they have acted umm **… **" began a flustered Quatre

" We sorry we haven't introduced our selves I am Michiru"

" Hotaru" 

"Haruka"

" And I'm Usagi "

" Well why don't we take you on a quick tour before heading to the dorms."

"Alright" 

Through the entire tour Wufei continued to grumble. Usagi on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear with the knowledge that the guys had not changed any from the last time she had saw them on the moon.

" Well here we are at the dorms do you need help finding your rooms." Asked Quatre 

" No Haruka and I are roomed here" states Michiru while pulling out her key and opening the door.

" And over here is my room" points Hotaru 

"What about you Usagi?" Asks Quatre

" My room is over there" She walks over to the door and pulls out her key.

"Are you sure this is your room Miss Usagi"

"Yes Quatre I am this is room 86 and know I must say goodbye I need to get ready for class." She replies before quietly entering the room knowing fully well who her roommate was. 

What do you guys think. I know I know it was short but hey considering it only took me 45 minutes to write you can't complain much besides I can't think of anything to write right know. If you have any ideas let me know I may just use them. Please review please or I won't post the next chapter.


	6. Hiiro

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. I'd like to thank everyone for understanding about the delay in this chapter. I just complete my report so now I have more time to get chapters out to you. As for the pairings well you'll just have to wait and see. But I promise you won't be disappointed. Mamoru and Relina fans remember there will be some bashing of both characters. Please keep up with the reviewing, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter's will written. Oh and before I forget this story begins after the war with the colonies so there is no need for the Gundam. 

Meaning of ** what the character is thinking

**I'd just like to thank A-Chan for editing.**

** **

Usagi / Sailormoon/ Princess Serenity etc. – 17 yrs.

Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn – 12 yrs.

Haruka/ Sailor Uranus – 18 yrs.

Michiru / Sailor Neptune – 18 yrs. 

Setsuna – old but she looks to be 20 yrs. 

Hiiro Yuy – 17 yrs. 

Trowa Barton – 18 yrs.

Quatre Winner – 17 yrs.

Wufei Chang – 17 yrs.

Duo Maxwell – 17 yrs. 

** **

*Last Time*

"Are you sure this is your room Miss Usagi"

"Yes Quatre I am this is room 86 and know I must say goodbye I need to get ready for class." She replies before quietly entering the room knowing fully well who her roommate was. 

*End of Flashback*

Chapter 6

Usagi's POV

I hope Hiiro is here I can't wait much longer to see him. It took all my strength to keep from hugging Duo and his guards I miss them all. Don't think about that Usa you promised Setsuna that you would not let them see that you know them they have to remember on their own especially Hiiro. There has to be a way that I can keep a close eye on them I can't take the chance of losing them now that I finally found them.

END of POV

"Let's see that's the kitchen so this must be the bedroom" Usa said more to herself than to anyone else as she looked at the door to her right. As she enters the room she sees Hiiro at once but before she could say a word he pulled his gun out and pointed it straight at her forehead. 

"State your purpose for being in my room"

"This is my room I just got here not to long ago you must be Hiiro" Usa stated calmly remembering what Pluto told her about the trigger happy soldier. * **She was right he is trigger-happy* **Usa thought to herself as and began to grin.

"Hnn just don't touch anything of mine" as he said this he lowered his gun "Wait how did you know mine name" once more lifting his gun towards her

"I heard that my roommates name was Hiiro so I assumed that since you were in here that, that was your name." She said quickly as she realized that he almost figured out that she already knew him

Before he could say anything else she grabs the books that were on the stand near her bed and placed them in a briefcase like book bag and said "Could you help me find my first class" when she asked this Hiiro started to say no but sensing that he was going to she grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway locking the door behind him.

Luckily for Usagi at the same moment she dragged him out of their room the outers her brother and the rest of his guards had just left their rooms also and were staring at them with shock except for the outers who were glad to she their princess with the one she loved once more. Without saying a word they walked to their classes all except Hotaru entered the same room together. 

***I wonder what class this is*** thought Usa, Michiru, Haruka as they set down next to one of the guys each pulled out there schedules and read **Mythology Instructor Mr. Noki **(Usa next to Duo and Hiiro, Michiru next to Quatre and Trowa and Haruka next to Wufei)

***Well this should be easy* **thought each of the scouts 

" Hello class today we have three new students will you each stand and introduce yourselves. After introducing themselves the girls as well as the pilots realized that all the guys were staring at the girls while the girls in the room glared at them in envy.

" Now lets start class. Does anyone know anything about the mythical Kingdom of the Moon and the planetary court that supposedly excised 4000 years ago?"

" I do Mr. Noki," replied Usa as she raised her hand 

" Please tell us what you know"

"Very well, 4000 years ago there was a kingdom on the moon where a kind and just Queen ruled what was then called the Silver Alliance. She had two children twins to be exact a boy and girl. The young princess was named Serenity after the Queens that came before her and her mother the young princes name is unknown. Princess Serenity was to become the next ruler of the Alliance while the prince was to rule his father's kingdom, which was called Sol. Both the Prince and Princess had courts. Serenity's court consisted of the Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto while the Prince's court/guard consisted of the princes of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. It is believed that the princess fell in love with one of the members of her brother's guard sadly though she had already been promised to the prince of Earth in order to join earth with the Alliance. One night a powerful force attacked the kingdom. This force killed everyone on the moon including the prince and princess and their guards. The only one left was the queen she used what is known as the legendary crystal to defeat the force locking it away. Knowing that she would never see her son or daughter again she sent them to the future to be reborn hoping that they would find love and each other and knowing that if the evil force ever freed itself they would be able to defend their new home."

" Very good Usagi" says Mr. Noki

Unknown to the girls some of the pilots were remembering parts of their past while they listened to her tale.

Well what do you think. Who do you think got their memories back? I know it's short but I only have time to write short chapter's unless you want to wait longer for the chapters to get out. Please Review. 


	7. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.

Authors Notes: Wow I can't believe that I got so many responses for the story so quickly. Because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. I sorry it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter but it couldn't be helped. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for the pairings. There will be some if not a lot of Mamoru and Relina bashing so were warned. Keep up with the reviews. The more I get the sooner the next chapter will be out. Just a reminder this story is based after the war with the colonies so there is no need for the Gundums.

Meaning of * * what the character is thinking

As for Japanese words the meanings will be beside the word in parenthesis 

I'd also like to thank my best friend SailorGQ for helping me work on this story. So if you like this story look for a fic from her sometime in the near future.

Usagi / Sailormoon/ Princess Serenity etc. – 17 yrs.

Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn – 12 yrs.

Haruka/ Sailor Uranus – 18 yrs.

Michiru / Sailor Neptune – 18 yrs. 

Setsuna – old but she looks to be 20 yrs. 

Hiiro Yuy – 17 yrs. 

Trowa Barton – 18 yrs.

Quatre Winner – 17 yrs.

Wufei Chang – 17 yrs.

Duo Maxwell – 17 yrs. 

* Last Time*

Unknown to the girls some of the pilots were remembering parts of their past while they listened to her tale.

* End of Flashback*

Chapter 7 – Remembering 

As the class listened to Usagi's tale images flashed through Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa's minds. Each stared at the girl sitting beside them and then at Usagi who was just heading back to her seat. As she walked past Trowa she looked into his eyes and at that moment she realized that he was beginning to remember. She glanced at Wufei and Quatre and saw the same realization Trowa had in his eyes. With hope in her eyes she glanced at her brother and her love as she was sitting down. Neither looked at her with remembrance.  Instead Duo looked at her with his famous grin while Hiiro continued to glare at her. At that moment the smile that she had on her face fell and her hope diminished. She looked at her friends and gave them and the guards a small sad smiled and turned to face the teacher who had continued with the lesson. At the end of class everyone left except for the Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka who decided to wait until the class filed out so that they could talk to each other. 

"Hello, Princess" Quatre said as he began to bow but before he could finish they all heard a alarm go off in a nearby classroom and then suddenly the sprinkler system went off in the room they were in. They quickly ran out into the hallway to find that the sprinkler system was also activated there as well. So the quickly followed everyone outside only to find Hiiro holding Duo at gunpoint.

            " What's going on here?" Usagi snapped while placing her self between her brother and her trigger happy love. When no one answered she asked again "Well"

"I set the sprinkler system off to get out of class and Yuy here caught me. He's a little ticked off at me for getting his gun wet." Said a soaked Duo

" Oh well don't let me stop you" Usagi said with a grin 

 With what could only be called a smile Hiiro aimed the gun towards Duo's head and pulled the trigger. At the same moment he pulled the trigger the other pilots tried to unarm Hiiro but before they could Usagi stopped them. As Hiiro lowered his gun everyone except for Usagi stared at Hiiro in shock. This was because Hiiro had purposely missed Duo's head by mere millimeters. Not only that he was grinning at Usagi in a way that was not usual for the perfect solider. Before anyone could say a thing his cold facial masks reappeared on his face and he turned around and walked off mumbling about being soaked. Without speaking Usagi, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre walked off in the direction of the dorm rooms.  

"Whoa, what's up with them?" asked Duo

"Who knows? I suggest we just let them be how about we go to the racetrack. Kitten will probably head there herself after she cools down some." Guess who

"Kitten?"

"She 's talking about Usagi. I suggest though that you don't call her that without asking first. She very particular about who is aloud to call her what.

*** **Meanwhile in Usagi's room * 

" Well, that was interesting!" stated Quatre

"Sorry about that I just couldn't help it? It's so fun to tease Duo. Besides I knew hiiro wouldn't have harmed him I could see it in his eyes" said Usagi

"So what now?" asks Wufei

**I'm so sorry that this is so short. I promise to have more soon. Please let me know what you think. Ja ne**


	8. Lets Go

Disclaimer: I'm tried of repeating this is every story check past chapters if you want to reread it. 

Authors Notes: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out. I've been very busy. Hopefully after spring semester is over I will have more time to write. I still can't believe that I got so many responses for the story. I am so glad you like it and because of the reviews I will continue writing this story though the chapters may continue to be short. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who voted for the pairings. There will be some if not a lot of Mamoru and Relina bashing so were warned. Keep up with the reviews. The more I get the sooner the next chapter will be out. Just a reminder this story is based after the war with the colonies so there is no need for the Gundums.

****

I'd like to thank my best-friend SailorGQ for helping me with ideas for this story. Look for a story from her in the near future.

* Flashback to Usagi's Room *

" Well, that was interesting!" stated Quatre

"Sorry about that I just couldn't help it? It's so fun to tease Duo. Besides I knew Hiiro wouldn't have harmed him I could see it in his eyes" said Usagi

"So what now?" asks Wufei

* End of Flashback *

"Well thanks to Duo classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week so why don't we find the other's and go out."

"Great idea Quatre. I was planning on checking out the race track that I hear is near by mind if we go there?" said Usagi 

" Fine just keep your baka of a brother away from me." guess who

"Wufei that wasn't very nice." Quatre scolded

"Don't worry about Quatre I know Duo does act like a baka sometimes just don't make it frequent habit ok Fei-chan." 

"Fine just keep him away from me."

Usagi just nods and looks toward Quatre and Trowa and says "What about you two do you mind if we go to the race track." Trowa just nods his head no though Quatre answers by saying "Of course not, besides I was just about to suggest my self." 

"Great well why don't you guys go change and meet me back here in ten minutes and we'll go find the others ok."

They all nod and head off to their rooms. Usagi closes the door and heads to her closet picking out a black leather jacket and a short silver shirt and black pair of leather pants. After changing clothes she let down her hair and began to braid it knowing full well there was no way she could have her hair up and wear her helmet to. Turning to leave the room she grabbed her helmet, which was silver. Heading for the door Usagi noticed the Hirro's helmet was gone.

"Where did he go" she said to the empty room as she was heading to the door. As she opened the door she found Quatre standing there with his hand in a knocking position.

" The Trowa and Wufei went to find the others we are to go and wait at your car for them." 

As Quatre was saying this Usagi closed and locked the door. She nodded and followed him down the stairs and out the building. As they reached her car they found Duo bending over Haruka's bike.

As they came closer Duo looked past them and said "Nice wheels babe!" as he said this Quatre and Usagi turned around just in time to Haruka turn red while Michiru and Trowa tried to hold her back a the while Haruka yelled " Nice wheels babe. How dare you! Let me go nobody touches by bike and gets away with let alone call me babe. My name is not BABE you you you braided baka. It's Haruka and you better remember it or you'll get to examine my wheels very closely" This last part was said with a Hiiro like smirk on her face. 

"Now Haruka lets not over react he didn't harm your bike. And Duo let me give you a word of advise. If you want to be able to walk tomorrow I would leave Haruka and Usagi's stuff alone especially anything containing a motor. Now let's decide who goes with whom so that we can go. I ran into Hiiro on the way over here and he's heading to the track as we speak. So let's go."

"Fine by me. As for who goes with whom I assumed that you and Hotaru (who had just arrived with Wufei) would take your car and Haruka and I are taking our bikes so why don't I give Trowa my keys and they can use my car. Said Usagi

" Hey no fair I wanted to drive. How come Trowa can drive you car and no one else is allowed to."

" I didn't say no one else could drive my car" she turned and faced Quatre and Wufei and said

" You may drive my car as well. As for you Duo I've heard about your so called driving skills and no way are you getting behind the wheel of my car."

A gleam flashed through Duo's eyes so quickly that no one saw it.

****

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP


	9. Let's Race

Author Notes: Well here's another chapter. I will post the next chapter when I receive 20 reviews. 

I would like to thank SailorGQ for helping me write this chapter. Thanks to her you have a long chapter to read.

**SailorGQ- (Flourishes grandly) I would like to thank… Who cares? Everyone enjoy.**

* Last Time *

" I didn't say no one else could drive my car" she turned and faced Quatre and Wufei and said, 

 "You may drive my car as well. As for you Duo I've heard about your so-called driving skills and no way are you getting behind the wheel of my car."

A gleam flashed through Duo's eyes so quickly that no one saw it 

* End of Flashback * 

Chapter 9 - Let's Race

"Man no fair how come they get to drive and I don't" 

" Duo If I were you I would just drop it. Usagi is even more temperamental about her vehicles than Haruka is. You heard what Haruka said she wanted to do to you just imagine something that would cause at least double the pain," said Michiru. 

"Knowing Kitten she would more than likely slowly rip you apart." Haruka said enjoying the fear showing in his eyes

"Haruka be nice I think he gets the point. Don't you Duo?" said Michiru  " Now let's get going" 

Without talking both Haruka and Usagi climbed onto their motorcycles. They raced toward the front gate not bothering to wait for the others. After a moment of watching the two speeds away those remaining quickly climbed followed after them.  

* Duo's Thoughts *

Whoa those two (Haruka and Usagi) are even more protective of their stuff than Hiiro is and yet somehow I know that Usagi would never cause me any great pain Haruka on the other hand would probably do just what she threatened to do.

* End of Thoughts*

* 5 Minutes Later * Both Haruka and Usagi have arrived at the racetrack in record time. (Normally it would take 15 minutes)   

 Once stopped at the entrance both Haruka and Usagi pull of their helmets and look at the direction that they had come from.

" Where are they? If they are not here in the next two minutes I say we go ahead and get on the track," said Haruka

" Let's not wait. It'll be another 10 minutes before they get here. Besides you promised me a race." Usagi says as she gets off her bike and begins to walk her bike through the entrance.

"Fine let's go" said Haruka as she followed Usagi 

Inside 

After checking in Usagi and Haruka head to the track entrance but before they could get back on their bikes they saw a lone racer speeding around the track. As soon as Usagi saw the racer she knew it was Hiiro. Without saying anything Usagi mounted her bike and put on her helmet but before she could go anywhere Haruka stopped her by saying 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm getting ready for our race you should be doing the same thing."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with Hiiro being out there huh." Haruka said this with a grin on her face as she followed Usagi example and got on her bike. Both started their bikes and race onto the track. Both girls were doing their best to be ahead of the other.

When the others arrived there were many racers on the track, but their three companions were easy to identify. It probably had something to do with the fact that their cycles were so fast they continually passed the other racers.

"Man, what do they have in their engines? Jet fuel?" Duo asked to no one in particular.

"I think Usagi has upgraded her engine with parts of a jet," replied Michiru.

All the pilots looked at her in disbelief, but Duo's eyes held a hint of mischief. A plan formed in his head. Wufei saw the look and only shook his head. If Duo wanted to be killed that was up to him. What if…Wufei smiled to himself. Usagi would be getting some information when she got off the track.

Usagi glanced in her mirror and saw Haruka riding on her rear. She kicked up the speed and passed someone moving at the speed of a Sunday driver. When Haruka followed her move she kicked her bike up in speed and the two of them left the Sunday driver in the dust.

Hiiro swerved slightly as two racers flew by him like there was no tomorrow. He smiled at the prospect of a race. He changed gears on his bike and followed the two racers.

The crew watched from the grand stands. 

"Do you think Hiiro has any idea who he's racing against?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't think so." Duo answered. "If he knew he was getting his ass kicked by a girl he'd be racing so hard he'd blow gaskets out of his bike."

"I think this will be a pleasant surprise when they finish." Quatre stated.

Out on the track all three pulled up along side of each other. 

"Kenoko! Three laps! No cheating!" Haruka yelled over the engine.

Usagi nodded.

"I'm in too." Hiiro stated.

The two girls looked at him and shrugged. They looked back at him and then looked at each and grinned.  

"Just stay out of my way grandma." Haruka stated to Hiiro.

The other racers, sensing that there was a dangerous competition getting ready to begin, quickly filed off the track and sat back to watch the race unfold. A track hand stepped up onto the signal platform. The three racers gave him a nod. The track hand held up a green flag so that everyone could see it. When he felt that the racers were ready he waved the flag and signaled the start of the race.

Lap one- In a silent agreement Haruka and Usagi let Hiiro set the pace for the beginning. At the same moment Hiiro had decided to hold back some speed so the less talented racers wouldn't be insulted much.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Trowa asked.

"No doubt Usa." Quatre replied.

"How do you know?" Duo asked. "Hiiro is the perfect soldier. He's never lost a race."

Quatre shrugged and said, "I just know, besides the perfect soldier needs some air let out of his head."

The rest of the pilots stared at him in shock that such a comment came out of Quatre's mouth. The scouts on the other hand were use to Quatre's cynical responses. Since he was known for them from time to time on the moon.

As they watched lap one end Hiiro was leading the way around the far turn.

Lap Two- Usagi grew bored with the slow pace and kicked her bike into the next gear. In doing so she came even with Hiiro. Haruka taking the lead from Usagi sped up as well. Hiiro frowned to himself and tried to out run the flying racers.

Coming to the end of lap two Usagi was well ahead of the other two and she was only in third gear.

Lap Three- Haruka wanting to test grandma J kicked her bike into fourth gear and passed both of them. Hiiro then followed suit.

* Hiiro's Thoughts *

Well, well, well I see I have a challenge after all. There is only one person who can defeat me in a race. A image of a past race, on horseback against a silver haired goddess flashed through his mind. Whoa where did that come from? No one has ever beaten me in a race and who is the goddess?

* End thoughts *

Usagi frowned. Nobody beats her in a race. She's done playing games with these Sunday drivers. She opened a small chamber on the gearshift of her bike and pressed the button inside with her thumb. Her bike jumped and she popped a wheelie, while passing Hiiro and Haruka. She was laughing the entire way across the finish line.

Hiiro and Haruka tied crossing the line. Haruka got off her bike and stormed over the Usagi. She pulled her helmet off and glared at Usagi. Usagi pulled her helmet off and smiled up at Haruka. 

"I win." She stated simply.

"You cheated." Haruka declared.

"Sore loser." Usagi retorted.

 Hiiro could only stare in shock at his new roommate. He couldn't believe that she had beaten him in a race.   


	10. Who won???

 Author's note: Well here it is. I would like to thank SailorGQ for helping me with the beginning of this chapter and to all those who have reviewed my story. 

 And thanks to those who reviewed. I will have chapter 11 out asap keep up the reviews if you want more chapters.

* Recap *

"I win." She stated simply.

"You cheated." Haruka declared.

"Sore loser." Usagi retorted.

Hiiro could only stare in shock at his new roommate. He couldn't believe that she had beaten him in a race.  

Chapter 10- 

The pilots and the two girls ran down to the track. They wanted to congratulate the winner.

"That was awesome!" Hotaru stated. 

"Nice job Usagi." a voice stated from behind the crowd around Usagi. Everyone turned to look and saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna!" Usagi launched herself off the bike and into the hug that Setsuna was waiting for. "We missed you."

Hiiro felt a stab of jealousy while watching the two women hug. Where it came from he didn't know. He didn't even have any feelings for the silver haired beauty so why was he even jealous? 

"Setsuna, did you bring us anything?" Hotaru asked.

Setsuna looked down on the hopeful face of the twelve year old child. "Yes actually. I dropped it off at the mansion before coming out here. Will you and your friends be coming to dinner?"

"Will you?" Hotaru looked hopefully at the other pilots. "Please?"

Trowa stepped forward and looked down at the hopeful Hotaru. "We would love to come to dinner."

To everyone's surprise Hiiro nodded as well. "Hai. We can come to dinner."  
  


"Did you hear that Setsuna?" Hotaru asked. "They're gonna come to dinner."

"Who taught you to talk like that?" Michiru asked. "I don't remember teaching a child to speak improper English."  
  


"Lighten up babe." Duo replied. "A little bit of slang ain't gonna hurt anyone."

Haruka gave Duo a death glare. "We do not raise our children as improper hooligans."

Duo shrugged. "Have a little fun."

Haruka launched at Duo.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Duo screamed as Haruka pounced.

"Stop!" Usagi let go of Setsuna and jumped into the fight.

"I see nothing has changed." Setsuna replied and winced as she saw Haruka yank on Duo's braid. Then she grimaced as Usagi jammed an elbow into Haruka's stomach and pushed Duo away with a foot in his stomach.

"The princess has always been an overbearing fighter." Quatre commented to Setsuna.

"She'll have them under control in a few moments." Michiru stated.

"Princess?" Hiiro asked.

Quatre groaned inwardly. 

"What is she not good enough to be a princess?" Wufei asked covering for Quatre.

"No." Hiiro replied. "She's a goddess"

At that moment Usagi had just finished separating Haruka and Duo and had heard his comment. She turned around looked quickly into Hiiro's eyes and when she saw no emotion for her at all she held out her hand and said

"Nice race, but I have a little advice for you." She stopped and waited to she if he would reply and when he didn't she said " Hiiro do you want to here my advice?" 

"Hnn" 

At that remark Usagi sighed and said "Hiiro do me a favor since you have decided to not talk to me using actual words let me know when your ready to and only then will I give you advice that you si desperately need." without waiting for a reply Usagi turned towards the others and said " I will see you at dinner. I have somewhere I want to go to."

"Usa-mama where are you going?"   asked Hotaru 

Usa look briefly at the sky and said "I'm going to see my mother."

At that everyone look at her But before anyone could say anything she got back on her motorcycle and drove off and as she turned the corner she disappeared in a flash.


	11. Going Home

* Last Time *

Usa looks briefly at the sky and said, "I'm going to see my mother."

At that everyone look at her But before anyone could say anything she got back on her motorcycle and drove off and as she turned the corner she disappeared in a flash.

* End of Flashback*

Chapter 11 – Going Home 

As she disappeared around the corner the outers and the pilots minus Duo and Hiiro watched her in a state of shock. Both Duo and Hiiro looked at them both questioning the shocked looks on their faces. 

"Hey guys what's wrong your acting like she said something weird like she was going to visit someone who has been dead for over a thousand years." exclaimed Duo 

At that comment their shocked faces turned toward Duo and then as quickly as the shocked expression appeared it disappeared before Duo could interpret what was written clearly on their faces.

 Since Usagi was leaving for a little bit a plan formulated in Duo's mind. He smiled and looked around, "So when's dinner?"

"Dinner will be later tonight at eight. Preferably when Usa comes back from visiting her mother." Setsuna answered. "You can return to your dorm and clean up before dinner. I'm sure Haruka won't mind driving everyone out to the house."

"Wh…what?!" Haruka exclaimed. "Do your really think I want to baby sit some…"

When Setsuna gave her a look she sighed. "Alright! Eight it is!"

"Yes. I'd like a formal meal for tonight to celebrate." Setsuna answered.

"Formal?" Duo asked. "You mean suit and tie?"

"No, you braided baka." Wufei stated with annoyance. "Formal means a tuxedo. Not a shirt and tie."

Quatre smiled in amusement as Wufei chided Duo as he would a child. 

"But you don't wear tuxedos." Duo stated.

"I can make an exception if he can come up with something of a formal equivalent." Setsuna intervened.

"Huh?" Duo looked puzzled. "English please."

"Don't strain your brain cell Duo." Haruka commanded. "Just wear your tux and be ready to go at seven thirty or I'm leaving you behind."

Duo nodded. "Yes mommy." As Duo turned to walk away he muttered under his breath. "At least she won't be driving that ancient piece of junk she calls a motorcycle."

Haruka inhaled and was about to reply when she thought she heard Usa say  "Behave" in her mind. She let out her breath in a sigh and turned and walked away. "Seven thirty."

* On the Moon *

Usagi rode through the open portal at full speed. She rode through the kingdom's ruins and could almost see the way it use to have been- full of life and beauty.

She rode to the palace and shut the engine off to listen to the quite lapping of the lake nearby. She took a calming breath and getting off her cycle entered the palace. She walked around to roam in the peace of her childhood memories. She walked by the Library and the Study. From her memories she could hear the clamor of the advisors and the sweeping of a broom. It was a warming thought.

"What have I told you about racing through the palace grounds young lady?"

Usagi jumped and turned quickly. "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

"Careful, I may be dead, but I am still your mother." Queen Serenity stated firmly.

"Of course your majesty." Usagi curtsied.

"And don't get smart." Serenity stated. 

"I came to talk to you." Usagi stated.

"I know." Serenity replied. "Come I have yet to see the beauty of the lake this month."

"Why don't they remember? Everyone else has."

"You have to understand that their memories were locked away a bit tighter than the others."

"But why?"

The queen sighed. "You must understand that Duo was to be the ruler of Sol."

"But Hiiro?"

"There was a chance that he could remember everything too soon and instead of being who he is today he would be someone completely different. Time could not be bend like that without snapping. We were only preserving the strands of time from injury."

"We?"

"Yes. I was not alone in sending you away after the attack. Even though Sol was such a long distance away I received some strength from them so that it was possible to… protect you all."

"I am sorry to bring up unhappy memories."

"Those last few days were… memorable. You were so happy… and so were the others…"

"How can I bring them back? I miss them so."

Queen Serenity did not answer and looked out on the quiet water. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "There is a way."

"There is? Please tell me." 

* Seven Twenty *

Duo already hated the tie he wore. What was the point of such frivolous things? It served no purpose except to choke him.

"Duo stop playing with your tie." Quatre commanded.

"How come you're not wearing one?" Duo asked as Quatre fixed up the mess Duo had done with the tie.

"Because it's not required with the formal suit I have on." Quatre answered. Duo only pouted. He sulked even more when Wufei entered the room in one of his many silk outfits.  

"You disgust me." Duo stated.

"You're just jealous that I look good and you…" Wufei looked Duo up and down. "Well, there are no words for you Maxwell."

"Wait until I get my hands on you…" Duo lunged at Wufei. Quatre grabbed his ponytail and Trowa stood between the two.

"Don't start." Trowa commanded. "You don't have enough time to change out of bloody clothes before Haruka arrives."

Haruka arrived promptly at seven thirty. "The first one of you to get dirt in my car dies."  as she said this the guys  noticed that unlike themselves Haruka was wearing Jeans and a tee-shirt.

"No fair. How come you get to wear jeans?" Duo whined.

"For your information I haven't changed yet. My formal attire is at the house." She looked at Trowa. "Catch." She threw a set of keys at him. "It's Usagi's car keys. You'll have to drive her car since I can't fit you all in mine. 

"Hey that's two times in a row. It's somebody else's turn to drive." Duo protested.

"Fine. Duo I won't drive." Trowa tossed the keys to Wufei. "You drive."

"This is INJUSTICE!!" Duo screamed.

"He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Haruka asked Quatre.

"Nope. Not one bit. " Quatre answered without thinking.

"Come on. We need to leave or we'll be late." Trowa stated and walked out to the garage.

It took twenty minutes to drive out to the Moon Rose Estate. Duo kept muttering to himself on how he would see justice served and was starting to sound like Wufei.  

"Duo if you don't shut up I'm kicking you out of my car!" Haruka yelled.

Duo pouted and remained silent for once, for the rest of the ride.

Upon arrival at the Estate everyone stopped to look at the house.

Setsuna stepped outside and looked at the group. "Welcome to Moon Rose Estate."

"Wow. This place is enormous!" Duo exclaimed.

"This? You should have seen the Palace." Haruka stated nonchalantly. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Michiru and Hotaru looked at Haruka. Haruka winced realizing her slip up.

Setsuna glared at Haruka. "You are in trouble young lady." She stated telepathically. 

"Palace?" Hiiro questioned.

Well cliffhanger. Sorry. Or maybe not… 


	12. Your In Trouble

Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. 

* Last Time*

"Wow. This place is enormous!" Duo exclaimed.

"This? You should have seen the Palace." Haruka stated nonchalantly. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Michiru and Hotaru looked at Haruka. Haruka winced realizing her slip up.

Setsuna glared at Haruka. "You are in trouble young lady." She stated telepathically. 

" Palace?" Hiiro questioned.

* End of Flashback*

Chapter 12 – Your in Trouble

As Haruka started to correct her mistake when the roar of a motorcycle drowned out what ever she was going to say. Everyone turned to look towards the entrance of the estate when they saw Usagi on her motorcycle.

"Usa-Momma!!" Hotaru lunged at Usagi as soon as she shut the engine off.

"Hotaru." Usagi hugged her. Then she gave a look to Haruka that said everything. 

"Shall we all go inside?" Setsuna asked. "Usagi and Haruka still have to change. We will have appetizers in the parlor until they are ready."

"Finally. I'm starved." Duo stated completely forgetting the earlier conversation.

* Once Inside *

Usagi and Haruka went upstairs and the others entered the parlor. As soon as they were out of hearing range of the others Usagi started lecturing.

"What did you think you were doing?" she asked.

"It slipped. I didn't mean to say it."

"Slipped? You are one of the finest warriors and all you can say is it slipped?"

"It was an accident. Really it was."

Usagi sighed and said  "You know Hiiro won't put it aside as a slip of the tongue. Duo might though. I'll have to think of something to cover your slip up."

"Well there isn't anything we can do about it right now. Let's just change for dinner and worry about it when they ask."

"Let's hope they forget. I am truly upset with you." Usagi went to her room and silently closed her door.

Haruka sighed. "I hate it when she's mad."

* Downstairs *

Duo was enjoying his crackers and caviar. Setsuna had the best stuff.

"This is extremely good." Duo mumbled with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Quatre stated. "It's rude."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Setsuna replied.

"Duo enjoys anything he can eat." Wufei stated.

"That's not true. Your cooking is absolutely repulsive. I don't even think a dog will eat it." Duo remarked.

"You've eaten my cooking." Wufei stated in Duo's face.

"So are you saying I'm a dog?" Duo inquired.

"You could be mistaken for one at times." Wufei answered. 

"I've had enough of your shit!" Duo lunged at Wufei.

"Not in my house!" Setsuna cried. "Stay away from the china cabinet!"

The cabinet rattled precariously as they fought.

"Ah! Not my crystal statues!!" Setsuna hid her face in her hands.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!**" Usagi stood at the top of the stairs. "We invite you into our home and you have absolutely no courtesy. I would like to speak with both of you… RIGHT NOW."

The two boys said not a word, but silently climbed the staircase and followed Usagi into a sitting room. "Duo you sit there." She pointed to a chair. "And do not move until I say you may. Wufei, you will follow me."

Wufei followed Usagi into an office. The room was Usagi's favorite. Setsuna designed the room like the one she had on the moon. It was sound proof.

"I'd like to know what you were thinking." She stated coldly.

"I… I am sorry." 

"You still haven't told me what was going through your mind."

"I was bantering with Duo as I always have."

"You were bantering with Duo?"

Wufei hung his head. "Yes."

"You of all people. Where is that control you brag about? I see a childish brat standing before me not the so called honorable warrior that you claim to be."

"I apologize."

"What would you have done if you had knocked over the china cabinet? Some of that crystal saw the days on the moon. They are irreplaceable." 

"I was being immature."

"You owe an apology to Setsuna and everyone down stairs for creating a disturbance." 

"Of course."

"Next time the punishment will be more severe and I will not be as forgiving."

"I am thankful for your forgiveness, your highness."

She nodded. The two exited the office and Usagi looked at Duo. "Duo Maxwell. Come in my office."

Duo stood from the chair and entered the room. 

"I trust you know the way out." She said to Wufei. Wufei nodded and left in a hurry.

Usagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she entered the room to deal with Duo.

"Haha ataeru watashi o chikara. (Mother give me strength.)" 

"Look, Kenoko I can explain…"

"Did I give you permission to speak let alone call me by that name?" Usagi asked. "There are only three people in this world allowed to call me Kenoko."

"I'm sorry. I was antagonizing Wu- man. You know… We really didn't mean any harm."

"Oh? You came close to breaking Setsuna's prize collection of crystal."

"We could of replaced it."

"Thousand year old crystal is hardly replaceable Duo."

"None of it's that old I remember seeing some of it…"

Usagi's brow shot up. "Where?"

Duo frowned. "I don't know where… just set up… under lights… in a huge room full of crystal."

"A room full of crystal?"

"Silly I know."

Usagi sat down in the desk chair. "No it's not silly… Mom loved those statues. The room was always locked unless she was with us…" Usagi pulled herself out of her memories. "Sorry. You are to apologize and offer to do all the yard work for a month for Setsuna."

"What? A whole month!" Duo exclaimed. "That's not fair."

"It is so fair. Look at it from my perspective not only did you almost destroy thousand year old crystal you also were making plans to mess with my car. And that Duo is something I will not tolerate. Think of it this way your punishment would have been harsher had you actually pulled of your little stunt."

"How did you know?" Duo groaned. "Oops."

Usagi smiled. "I know these things."

Duos stood up and stretched and then walked to the side off Usagi's desk. "You know the only thing I have from my past is this." Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket with the signs of the moon and the sun imprinted into it. The locket was locked. It needed a little key to open it.

Usagi took the locket from him and looked at it carefully. "Your key is missing."

"This thing has a key?" Duo asked.

Usagi sighed. "Here I'll let you _borrow_ mine." Usagi pulled a chain from around her neck. "I've had this since I was little. Use it to open the locket. It should work. I'll tell Setsuna that she should expect you here tomorrow." Usagi walked out leaving Duo alone. As soon as she was out of the room, Duo placed the key in the lock and opened the locket. 

The end. Just kidding. You'll see more later.


	13. Hey Sis

Here is chapter thirteen. Well part of it at least. I hope you enjoy reading this…hehehehehe…. I know it's short but I've been busy school has started again plus I am working on a new story called Returning Home. Which as soon as I get the first chapter typed it will be posted. Please keep reviewing.

* Flashback *

Usagi sighed. "Here I'll let you _borrow_ mine." Usagi pulled a chain from around her neck. "I've had this since I was little. Use it to open the locket. It should work. I'll tell Setsuna that she should expect you here tomorrow." Usagi walked out leaving Duo alone. As soon as she was out of the room, Duo placed the key in the lock and opened the locket. 

*End of Flashback *

Chapter 13 -  

Usagi slowly walked down the staircase knowing very well all eyes below were on her. For the formal occasion she had on dress that look similar to that of her mothers the only difference being that her dress had spaghetti straps on it. 

"You look stunning." Quatre stated. In agreement everyone in the room nodded 

"Where is Duo?" Trowa asked.

"He's sulking for a little bit. He'll be down shortly. Setsuna, Duo will be here everyday starting tomorrow to do the yard work for one month. It's his way of apologizing."

Setsuna nodded. "Is this of his will or yours?"

"Duo would never do anything he didn't want to." Usagi replied. "Oh that reminds me. In four days there will be a Lunar Eclipse. I'd like to hold a costume ball, here if it is possible."

"I don't see why not. It's been awhile since we've held one.  "

"The theme will be Lunar Mythology. I thought it appropriate for the eclipse." Usagi stated and turned toward the dining room.

"Should we start without Duo?" Wufei asked.

"Leave Duo with his past for a little bit. He'll come down when he is ready." Usagi stated. "I believe he won't mind missing the first course of the meal. After all there are eight courses."

Wufei nodded.

Haruka came down the stairs thudding with each step.

Usagi looked up and smiled. "Haruka you're wearing a dress."

"It was required of me. After all I _am_ a woman."

"With the way you're stomping in those heels it doesn't sound like a woman coming down the stairs." Michiru stated.

"I am not accustomed to these things…" Haruka protested.

"My dear," Setsuna held Haruka's face in her hand and studied her face, "do you not know what make-up is?"

"I have foundation on." Haruka countered.

Setsuna could only sigh. "Dinner will be postponed for a moment. I have to go give a make-up lesson."

"Absolutely not! I will not have you putting any more gunk on my face." Haruka protested.

"Haruka go with Setsuna. It might be good for you." Michiru said.

Haruka scowled. "Fine but if I come back looking like a clown I will kill you all."

Haruka stomped out followed by a smiling Setsuna.

"She'll look beautiful when they come back." Hotaru stated softly. "My mommas are always beautiful."

Usagi smiled at Hotaru. "My momma gave me something to give to you."

"Really? What is it Usa-momma?" Hotaru looked at Usagi hopefully. 

Usagi pulled a crystal kitten out of her handbag and handed it to Hotaru. When Hotaru held it, it lit with a soft purple light.

"It's beautiful." Hotaru stated.

"Take good care of it. It's really old." Usagi said.

"I will." Hotaru promised.

"Oh, I forgot." Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out four items. She tossed one to each pilot. "My mother thought you would enjoy these. She's a very giving person."

Trowa twisted the little decoration in his hand. It was a silver pendent that was shaped like a sword with a green gemstone set into the hilt. Back in the day it was a gift from Usagi to hold their cloaks securely while in battle, but now in this day it was a pretty shirt ornament. He attached it to the lapel of his jacket and smiled when it softly resonated with his spirit. * So, it hasn't forgotten me.*

Hiiro frowned at the little sword with the blue stone in it.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Hotaru carefully set her glass kitty down and then walked to Hiiro. She carefully pinned the sword to his lapel on the left side. 

Quatre smiled. Hiiro had worn his pendent on the left side so the cloak was not in the way when he drew his sword. It was practical.

"It looks good on you." Hotaru said. "It is kind of like you, you know. It is straight and proper. A weapon yet also an instrument of beauty."

"Hotaru…" Usagi said. "There is no reason to embarrass him." 

At that moment Duo came down the stairs. Being as quite as possible he entered the parlor and said "Hey sis it took you long enough to find me." 

"Took me long enough?!  Why you." as she said this she quickly grabbed Wufei's katana and began to walk slowly toward Duo all the while giving Duo a glare that rivaled Hiiro's. Duo took one look at Usagi and decided that he would have been safer with Wufei going after his braid. As Usagi drew closer Duo backed up until he found himself blocked into a corner. When they were face to face with each other Usagi leaned over and whispered so only Duo could hear. "I missed you to." As she finished speaking Duo looked at her and then at the katana that she still held in her hand and promptly fainted.

I think I will end the chapter here since I am not getting many reviews. Review and I will post more.


End file.
